The Destiny Of Silverpaw
by XxSilverStarDustxX
Summary: There are four new clans in the forest, and with the apprenticeship of Silverpaw now. Her clan deputy Fernfoot knows everything will be okay, maybe she can change everything in the forest for the better for every clan.
1. Chapter 1

The light of the half moon in the sky made the frozen river look as if it were silver, and a large beautiful tortoishell tabby sat alone stareing across to the other side, whispers and mews could be heard by the tabby. The cats behind her were getting into their spots, watching, and waiting for their signal. Eyes peered from the bushes on the other side, as if they were awaiting for their enemies to make the first move, the tabby gazed her eyes over searching for a certian warrior, but he was not there. The tom was too elderly to be in a battle like this one, and he was proud of one cat that had been chosen by StarClan to be the new clan leader, since their leader must forced to retire because his health wasn't good anymore, and the deputy died. A large, Golden tom with black sploches, and amber eyes padded over the the tabby warrior, he lowered his head and drew closer to her ear so no other warrior would hear him, "Fernfoot, everyone is ready." His deep voice sounded as strong as ever, even though he had just recovered from a bellyache, she was proud she had chosen him for this battle, "Thank you Adderclaw. Go with you're apprentice and make sure she is ready, I'll give the signal in a moment brother." He dipped his head, and padded away to find his apprentice, when she knew her brother was with his apprentice she flicked her ear. Warriors from both side blasted from sides, ingaging in battle.

Fernfoot, growled as she begun to fight with the cat who started his whole fight, Acornfoot, the she-cat and her sister were fighting each other to become leader, but neither of them were chosen as the cat who should lead their clan. It was the elderly, even though the tom had a ferice name, he was sweet and honest, Redpetal accepted she was not going to be leader at the moment but Acornfoot didn't like the idea of having to follow an old tom as a leader once again. "Acornfoot enough, you're leader will be Clawtalon, not you!" Fernfoot growled as she and the young warrior fought, she pinned the SunClan warrior down, her claw to her throat. _Do what ever you think is best Fernfoot, my sister deserves anything that happens, life. . . Or death._ Redpetals voice rang into her ears, the she-cat had been droven out of the camp with Clawtalon, Liontail and her two kits. Hollypaw, and Streampaw. "Redpetal is not worthy to be friends with, she has no strength if she relies on WinterClan for assistance!" Acornfoot spat, anger grew strong in her stomach, she wouldn't back down. She had to kill this cat. . . Fernfoot drew her paw back, claws already blood soaked and she was getting ready to end this battle, once and for all.

"Fernfoot! No!" Adderclaw growled, barling over his sister, allowing Acornfoot to run off injuried, the she-cat wouldn't get far, and she collasped to her paws, passed out from her injuries. "Snowstar said we shouldn't kill, we will take her infront of Snowstar, and Clawtalon for judgement." She noticed her brother was bloody, he had fought the warriors bravely. "Fine." Fernfoot mewed.

As the WinterClan warriors padded back to camp, forcing Acornfoot and the warriors who followed her come with them they noticed Snowstar was awaiting for them on the high rock, her eyes blazing as she gazed at Acornfoot. "Good work Fernfoot." She mewed brightly, she had high praise for her deputy. Clawtalon was sitting next to the she-cat and acted as if he were waiting for her to do, or say something. "Clawtalon are you sure.?" Snowstar asked, she must've thought she was out of earshot of any other cat then the elderly tom. He nodded firmly, and Snowstar stood to her paws, "Spirits of StarClan, you know every cat by name. I ask you now to take away the name from the cat you see before you, for it no longer stands for what he is. By my authority as clan leader, and with the approval of our warrior ancestors, I give this cat a new name. From this moment on he will be known as Swiftclaw, for the reason he doesn't deserve the crude name that was once given." The cats of WinterClan, and of SunClan called the new cats name together, "Swiftclaw! Swiftclaw!" Fernfoot knew they would be returning to their home soon, her friendship with Redpetal would stand, just from different points.


	2. Chapter 2

Fernfoot gazed at her leader, she was happy that the SunClan warriors had left their camp now and took the tradiors with them. That was one less thing she had to worry about, now all her focus could be on serving her clan, and this was the time where Poppyclouds four kits were six moons old now, and ready to become apprentices. Greenkit, Silverkit, Yellowkit, and Larchkit. Rosefur was awaiting for the clan to gather as she stood next to Snowstar as she called out loudly, and proudly " This is a proud day for WinterClan, by naming apprentices we show WinterClan will survive and remain strong. Greenkit, from now on until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Greenpaw." Snowstar looked over to Heavyfoot, purring at the warrior, "Heavyfoot you are ready for an apprentice, you will be Greenpaws mentor. I know you will pass on your strength, and wisdom to Greenpaw, and teach him the skills that will make him a brave warrior of WinterClan." The tom padded over to touch noses with his new apprentice, and the clan called his name, "Greenpaw! Greenpaw!"

Now it was Rosefur's turn to make her annoucment, as each kit recieved a mentor, and an apprentice name, only Silverkit hadn't recieved a name, or mentor. The she-kit had braged that she would rather be a medicine cat then a warrior. She loved the thought of herbs, and not having to fight. Instead she would be helping her clan, and saving lives. Rosefur called to Silverkit, and gazed at her proudly, "Cats of WinterClan as you know I will not be around forever. So it's time I took an apprentice. I have chosen a cat who shows good judgement, and is kind of heart, one who couldn't kill another. Your next medicine cat will be Silverpaw." The apprentice seemed to be proud, the thing was, Fernfoot had her heart on mentoring Silverpaw as a warrior. Not a medicine cat. Oh well it wasn't meant to be, but with her new apprentice, Larchpaw she would be busy, he was a hyper little tom. Shaking her head Fernfoot snapped back into reality, listening to Snowstar and Rosefur. Snowstar was speaking now, "Silverpaw, do you accept the post of apprentice to Rosefur?"

Silverpaw: "Yes, Snowstar."

Rosefur: "Then at tonights half-moon you must travel to Mothermouth, to be accepted by StarClan before the other medicine cats."

Snowstar: The good wishes of all WinterClan will go with you.

Rosefur: (touches noses with her new apprentice)

So it was offical, Silverpaw would be a medicine cat. It was sad though, the she-cat wouldn't be allowed to have kits of her own, only watch her friends and clan have their own kits. She hoped Silverpaw would be proud of her choice in becoming medicine cat apprentice to Rosefur of WinterClan. In a few hours, she would have to travel far to join the other medicine cats, and their apprentices. The clan deputy padded over to stand next to Silverpaw, "Good luck Silverpaw." She mewed softly, licking the apprentice over her ears. Silverpaw nodded and bounded after her new mentor, the long-haired light silver apprentice seemed happy, her ice-blue eyes showed it too. So maybe StarClan placed this destiny in the apprentices paws, the day she was born. "Fernfoot, are you okay?" Adderclaw mewed lightly to his sister, his breathe felt warm against her whiskers. Looking at the tom she nodded, "Yes Im fine Adderclaw. Go get you're apprentice and Dapplepelts apprentice, I want to test to see if there ready to be warriors."


	3. Chapter 3

Fernfoot gazed at her new apprentice, Larchpaw who was sitting with his sister, Silverpaw had something different about her ever since she became a medicine cat apprentice yesturday. Her brothers and sister were proud warrior apprentices, they questioned the reason that she'd decided to become a medicine cat apprentice in the first place. Rosefur had already tought the young she-cat the basic's, like cobwebs for bleeding control on a deep wound. Greenpaw had developed a temper, which never was a good thing in an apprentice, it made leaders and deputies unsure of their future but, Poppycloud agreed to talk to him about it, maybe the young tom would listen to his mother. Yellowpaw was calm, like her sister Silverpaw but, also had a small temper even though it wasn't as bad as her brothers temper. _They better learn their place soon. . _Fernfoot thought angrily, not relizing her lips were drawn back in a snarl. "Fernfoot?" A mew sounded from behind the deputy, she spun around to see who it was that called her name. She quickly reconized who it was. Willowpaw.

"Is everything okay Willowpaw?" Snowstar mewed, her deputy by her side since the apprentice begged to tell Snowstar, and Fernfoot something honored the apprentices wishes, she hadn't been so nervous before about anything. Willowpaw looked at her leader and gulped, "I smelt a fox near the camp, its fresh. ." Snowstar growled, she wasn't proud to know of the fox being scented at this point in the year, it was almost leaf-bare. The snow would fall heavily, and the kits of the clan would have troubles with the freezing cold weather. Snowstar growled, she looked at Fernfoot, "Take a patrol with Willowpaw," She turned to the apprentice. "Show them where you scented it." Both cats nodded, and left the den as Snowstar dismissed them. _I was wise, _She thought, _Fernfoot has been a good deputy, and soon Silverpaw will surpass Rosefur as medicine cat. The time of silver has begun._ Snowstar stayed inside her den, lost in thought. No cat knew what she was planning, nor what she was thinking.

(Begining of the next chapter) The icey wind ruffled her pelt, surely she could sleep in this of all mornings. The den was dark, the light of dawn couldn't reach this far into the warm cozy dark space, she had slept here instead of inside the apprentices den with her brothers and sister. A scent filled the den, the young she-cat sniffed the air, and noticed it had belonged to her mentor. Rosefur. As she looked around she noticed the elderly medicine cat was asleep in her nest, breatheing smoothly. _I wont wake her._ Silverpaw thought, she stood to her paws and felt her belly growl with hunger, the she-cat padded into the camps clearing smelling the leaf-bare air. Willowpaw was sitting next to her mentor, Dapplepelt, the warrior was praising her for what she had found the day before. The scent of fox, it was said to be fresh, and now that they've lured the fox into a trap she'd been called a hero. Dasiytails kits were only two moons, they would easily be killed by a massive fox. She sighed as she caught sight of her brother, Greenpaw. His mentor Heavyfoot was teaching him how to fight before anything else, incase they needed the toms assistance in a battle. "Silverpaw!" Fernfoot called to her, the WinterClan deputy padded over to her, Larchpaw by her side. "Snowstar thinks you should train for battle, incase you must defend yourself if we're attacked inside camp. You'll be with me, Larchpaw, Willowpaw, Heavyfoot, Greenpaw, Adderclaw, Seedpaw, and Brownfur." Fernfoot noticed the gleam inside the apprentices eyes, "Yes Fernfoot. But, I must go tell Rosefur."

Padding back inside the medicine den, Silverpaw noticed Rosefur was awakened, gazing at her young apprentice. A kind soul shone in the medicine cats yellow eyes, "Where are you off too Silverpaw?" she mewed lightly, her yellow gaze not being taken off her apprentice. Silverpaw dipped her head, "Fernfoot said Snowstar wants me to learn how to fight today, is this okay Rosefur?" Silverpaw answered, she didn't want to upset her mentor so she made sure her tone was nice and calm. The she-cat sat up, licking her paw and washing her face. Between licks Silverpaw could make out what she was saying, "Good. Listen carefully, or acient ansestors would want this. Especially Spottedleaf." _Who was Spottedleaf? This cat hadn't been metioned to her before, not even by the elders. Was she a warrior from StarClan who watched over only medicine cats?_


	4. Chapter 4

The young long-haired silver she-cat watched her brother Larchpaw train, showing how much battle skills he'd learned from his mentor, and from Willowpaw. She had still wondered who Spottedleaf was that Rosefur spoke of. Greenpaw was acting smug once again about showing his battle skills himself, even though he wasn't trained as long as Willowpaw, he was still a good fighter. "Good work." Fernfoot mewed, praising her apprentice Larchpaw. Greenpaws mentor, Heavyfoot didn't praise Greenpaw, just nodded his approvel of his apprenitces abilities. She had hoped her brother wouldn't become a warrior like Heavyfoot was. The WinterClan deputy looked over at the medicine cat apprentice, "You're turn Silverpaw." The she-cat stepped foward, she growled as her brother whispered something to Yellowpaw about her. Fernfoot turned, and faced Greenpaw, she gave him a firm stare into his eyes, the tom looked at his paws, ears flat against his head. Willowpaw purred her amusement, and directed her attetion to Silverpaw, "Lets go!" She mewed, charging at Silverpaw, the she-cat jumped to the side, dodging the attack, she then spun around jumping on Willowpaws back, her claws sheathed.

"Great work Silverpaw! You've gotten it on the first time trying, even Greenpaw had to get it the second time!" Willowpaw mewed happily. She was happy to have been praised by a older apprentice, soon Willowpaw would soon be a full warrior. Maybe she'd be a better mentor for Greenpaw then Heavyfoot was. "Come, we should return to camp." Fernfoot's brother Adderclaw mewed, his apprentice Seedpaw behind him. The deputy nodded and lead the way back to camp, the walk was silent but seemed to be peaceful now. Willowpaw, and Seedpaw were tired, they've trained hard today as they teached the newer apprentices battle skills. Snowstar was on the high rock, the clan gathered benieth it, she flicked her tail to Seedpaw and Willowpaw to come foward.

_The warriors cermoney. . Willowpaw, Seedpaw, you'll be warriors!_

"I, Snowstar, leader of WinterClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice . She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Seedpaw, Willowpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Seedpaw & Willowpaw: I do.

Snowstar: "Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name, Seedpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Seedstorm. StarClan honors you courage, and strength and we welcome you as a full warrior of WinterClan." Snowstar rested her muzzel on Seedstorm's head, as Seedstorm licked Snowstars shoulder in respect.

WinterClan: "Seedstorm! Seedstorm!"

Now it was Willowpaws turn, once again Snowstar gazed at the apprentice, a smile on her face.

Snowstar: "Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name, Willowpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Willowbreeze. StarClan honors you courage, and strength and we welcome you as a full warrior of WinterClan." Snowstar rested her muzzel on Willowbreeze's head, as Willowbreeze licked Snowstars shoulder in respect.

WinterClan: Willowbreeze! Willowbreeze!

(Sorry I couldn't remember if Willowbreeze was a name used before. . .)


	5. Chapter 5

**Middle Of The Story Allengices. . ^^'**

**WinterClan:**

**Leader: Snowstar- Long-haired white-and-silver she-cat with brilliant blind pale blue eyes.**

**Deputy: Fernfoot- Tortoishell tabby she-cat with amber eyes. (Apprentice: Larchpaw)**

**Medicine Cat: Rosefur- Pink she-and-white she-cat, with yellow eyes. (Apprentice: Silverpaw)**

**Warriors:**

**Dapplepelt- Dapple tabby tom, with black under-belly. **

**Bummblefang- Red tabby tom, with black underbelly, paws, and tail tip.**

**Adderclaw- Golden tom with black sploches, and amber eyes.**

**Brownfur- Dark brown long-haired tom, with gray eyes. (Apprentice: Yellowpaw)**

**Longleg- Black-and-gray she-cat with long limbed legs.**

**Heavyfoot- Dark gray tabby tom, with ice-blue eyes. (Apprentice: Greenpaw)**

**Hawkclaw- Golden tabby tom, with light gray underbelly, and blue eyes. (Apprentice: Shrewpaw)**

**Thistelpelt- Pale gray tabby tom. (Apprentice: Nightpaw)**

**Poppycloud- Silver-and-black tabby she-cat with green eyes.**

**Willowbreeze- Silver-and-blue-gray she-cat with brillant ice-blue eyes.**

**Seedstorm- Pale pink tabby she-cat**

**Apprentices:**

**Greenpaw- Light brown tabby tom.**

**Silverpaw- Long-haired silver she-cat with icey-blue eyes.**

**Yellowpaw- Long-haired tabby she-cat.**

**Larchpaw- Dapple tom.**

**Nightpaw- Soild black tom.**

**Shrewpaw- Black-and-golden tabby tom with green eyes.**

**Queens:**

**Daisytail- Golden tabby she-cat.**

**Elders:**

**Firepelt- ginger tabby tom with amber eyes.**

**Foxnose- red-and-white tom, with a fluffy tail and green eyes.**

**SpringClan:**

**Leader: Brackenstar- Pale ginger tabby tom, amber eyes. (Apprentice: Berrypaw)**

**Deputy: Barkpelt- dapple tom, with gray eyes.**

**Medicine Cat: Windheart- Long-haired, silver tabby she-cat with white paws, and underbelly, with green eyes. (Apprentice: Leafpetal)**

**Warriors:**

**Grayfur- Dark gray tom with green eyes.**

**Moonwing- Blue-gray tabby she-cat.**

**Halfclaw- Dapple-and- black tom. **

**Leopardstream- Golden she-cat with black stripes, and spots along her pelt, with unusual blue eyes.**

**Fishwhisker- Blue tom, with yellow eyes.**

**Bluenose- Blue-gray tom.**

**Webface- Pale gray tom.**

**Spicenose- Torteishell tabby she-cat with beautiful unusually bright icey-blue eyes. (Apprentice: Tornpaw)**

**Apprentices:**

**Leafpetal- Pale sandy-brown she-cat with darker ginger paws and underbelly.**

**Berrypaw- Cream colored tabby she-cat with yellow eyes.**

**Tornpaw- Light brown tabby tom.**

**Queens:**

**Spottedwhisker- Black she-cat with light ginger spots.**

**Elders:**

**None**

**SummerClan:**

**Leader: Ashstar- Pale black tom.**

**Deputy: Lilytail- Golden tabby she-cat. (Apprentice: Blossompaw)**

**Medicine Cat: Featherleaf- Spotted pale ginger she-cat, with blue eyes.**

**Warriors:**

**Cinderwing- Dark gray she-cat with yellow eyes.**

**Thornfoot- dark brown tabby tom, long front claws and fangs, with green eyes.**

**Tawnyheart- Golden she-cat with green eyes.**

**Stormpelt- Soild dark brown tom, with unsual amber eyes. (Apprentice: Ivypaw)**

**Runningflight- Dapple silver tabby she-cat (Apprentice: Breezepaw)**

**Apprentices:**

**Breezepaw: Cream colored tom.**

**Ivypaw: Dark ginger tom.**

**Blossompaw: Pink-and-red tabby she-cat, with pink eyes.**

**Queens:**

**None**

**Elders:**

**None**

**SunClan:**

**Leader: Shockingly, No Leader Yet.**

**Deputy: None**

**Medicine Cat: Flowertail- pink she-cat (Apprentice: Graywhisker)**

**Warriors:**

**Redpetal- Red tabby she-cat, amber eyes. (Fighting with Acornfoot for the rank of leader)**

**Arcornfoot- Sandy tabby she-cat.**

**Tigerfang- Light brown tabby tom with amber eyes.**

**Whiteface- White tom. **

**Clawtalon- Elderly warrior, black and white pelt, back was broken moons ago, wise and strong. (Apprentice: Hollypaw)**

**Liontail- Long-haired golden tom, with gray eyes. (Apprentice: Streampaw)**

**Apprentices:**

**Stream: Silver and black tabby she-cat.**

**Hollypaw- Gray tabby she-cat**

**Graywhisker- Gray tabby tom.**

**Queens:**

**Dovecloud- Long-haired white she-cat**

**Icewing- Silver and gray tabby.**

**Cloudfeather- tortorishell tabby.**

**Moonbreeze- Silver, and unusually ginger tabby she-cat**

**Elders:**

**Lostfoot- Three legged tom with one blind eyes, and once a handsome blue-gray pelt, green eyes. (Former Leader)**


	6. Chapter 6

The anger surged inside Greenpaw, his sister had been a batter fighter then him, but that wasn't fair! Greenpaw growled angrily to himself, with Willowbreeze, and Seedstorm warriors he wouldn't have any true strong apprentices to train with. Shrewpaw, and Nightpaw were strong, but not as strong as Willowbreeze and Seedstorm. The apprentice shook his head, it didn't matter anyways. Silverpaw was a medicine cat apprentice, she wouldn't become a warrior. "Greenpaw, comon. Snowstar has called a meeting." Nightpaw mewed, the apprentice bounded over to the highrock, the clan leader stood upon the rock, looking as nobel as ever, "Time to name new kits, as apprentices." Snowstar mewed, she looked down at Daisytails kits. Greenpaw looked at the golden tabby she-cat, she was proud of Cherrykit, and Fallowkit. With a flick of her tail Cherrykit, and Fallowkit padded over to the base of the highrock, Greenpaw padded over to sit next to Yellowpaw, his sister seemed to be tired, but she was wide awake for the cermoney. Cherrypaws mentor was Willowbreeze, and Fallowpaws mentor was Seedstorm. _I'll be a better warrior then anyone! Even Heavyfoot! _Greenpaw declared silently to himself, it was his third moon of training, soon he would be a full warrior too.

Greenpaw padded over to meet the two new apprentices, Cherrypaw and Fallowpaw were exicited, maybe a little too exicited for their own good. He turned to face Cherrypaw, the red and pink she-cat looked at him with amazed pink eyes, her cream colored underbelly, paws, and muzzel were groomed neatly. Cherrypaws brother, Fallowpaw; a pale gray tom, with black specks along his pelt, and face, the toms amber eyes were bright, "Where do we sleep Greenpaw?" Fallowpaw mewed softly. Greenpaw flicked his tail toward two moss nests, that once belonged to Willowbreeze, and Seedstorm while they were apprentices. "Thank you Greenpaw," Cherrypaw mewed, dipping her head to respect the older apprentice.

_StarClan knows why she acts like this around me? _

Shrugging Greenpaw noticed it was getting dark, so the moonhigh patrol would be leaving soon. And it'd be the last patrol of the night, Greenpaw knew it was for warriors only since apprentices were tired from all the training, so that meant the camp would be pretty empty without Snowstar, and Fernfoot gone. The only cats left would be the queens, elders, new warriors, and apprentices. "Cherrypaw, Fallowpaw, you should sleep. Tomorrow you'll start training and it's alot of work the first day." Greenpaw nodded his farwell to his new denmates and raced to meet with Heavyfoot before his mentor left with Snowstar. He padded over, tail held high in the air, looking around Greenpaw noticed Rosefur was amoung the rankings of the warriors who were going on the moonhigh patrol, Silverpaw at her side. Heavyfoot padded over to him, "Greenpaw, you should be asleep. This is a patrol for warriors only, and Rosefur is coming t-" The tom was cut off by his apprentice, "Why's Silverpaw going!" Greenpaw mewed angrily.

Saying goodbye to the moonhigh patrol made Greenpaw aware that he shouldn't fall asleep, another clan could attack while Snowstar was away. "Willowbreeze, Seedstorm are you gaurding camp tonight?" Greenpaw mewed lightly, the two warriors nodded as a purr rummbled in their throats. Greenpaw saw that they were acting different toward him, were they friends still? "Greenpaw-" Seedstorm began, a yowl rose loudly, ringing through the forest. The scent of SummerClan filled the air, Ashstar had promissed to back off for a while, but it didn't seem to be kept. This was a chance for Greenpaw to become a full warrior just like Willowbreeze, and Seedstorm!


	7. Chapter 7

Silverpaw sat alone in the medicine den, her eyes were soft and lonely since Rosefur had left with the patrol of warriors, she could smell SummerClan in her camp. The apprentice couldn't find the strength to fight this battle, besides she hadn't had enough training to defend herself anyways. She didn't wish to die! A low growl was heard, she could smell a cat enter the medicine den, but she didn't know who this cat was yet. _StarClan protect me!_ Silverpaw backed into a dark corner, hoping she wouldn't be found by the rival clan cat. More paw steps followed, there was more cats following the first one. She listened carefully hoping a cats name would soon be metioned, her pray was answered as a tom growled, "Featherleaf will need these herbs, Ashstar and Nettlekit, Plumkit, and Cinderwings kits will need to survive this leaf-bare." she noticed the toms voice to belong to Stormpelt. He was a ferice warrior, Lilytail, Tawnyheart, and Thornfoot were behind him. Silverpaw stepped back once again to hide from these well trained warriors, she wouldn't dare try to fight them. Before she could open her eyes, Silverpaw was nose to nose with Thornfoot. The warrior was growling angrily, the tom drew his paw back to swipe the apprentice across her face. Featherleaf the sweetest cat in SummerClan, not to metion the medicine cat of the clan, she tackled the warrior away from Silverpaw growling, "Thornfoot mouse-brain! She's a medicine cat apprentice!" the warrior spat something at the medicine cat then grabed herbs from the den.

Featherleaf sat next to Silverpaw watching her clanmates take what they needed for the sickly kits, "Silverpaw, don't tell anyone I was here. Spottedleaf will be angry with me if you did, and she'd be angry with you too." _Spottedleaf? What did she have to do with any of this! _Featherleaf rose to her paws, getting ready to leave with her kin Thornfoot. "Wait Featherleaf!," Silverpaw mewed, the medicine cat turned to face the apprentice. "What?" She growled. Silverpaw could guess she wasn't in the mood to spare time talking to the apprentice. Silverpaw lowered her head, "Who is Spottedleaf?" Silverpaw asked, she looked into Featherleaf's eyes. The she-cat seemed suprised, "You'll know tomorrow night." Featherleaf dipped outside of the den and raced off.

(BEGINING OF NEXT CHAPTER!)

Rosefur ran inside the medicine den, Poppycloud followed her and the two she-cats licked Silverpaws head and fur, "Are you okay Silverpaw?" Poppycloud mewed, she was very worried about her daughter. With a slight nod to them Rosefur sighed her relief, Poppycloud dismissed herself to check on Larchpaw, Yellowpaw, and Greenpaw. As she left Rosefur turned to look at her apprentice, "Silverpaw you've been brave tonight," Rosefur licked her apprentices ear once more before she continued, "Let us go see to the apprentices."

_Should I ask her about what Featherleaf asked, should I tell her Featherleaf was here? No. I-I cant. . I promised Featherleaf I wouldn't tell anyone. _

Looking outside in the camp Silverpaw looked around to see Nightpaw on his side, the tom was hurt pretty badly, so was Greenpaw. Luckily they only needed poppy seeds, and cobwebs for their wounds. She padded over to give Yellowpaw treatment, "No. . Silverpaw I'm okay." She mewed lightly, even with blood dripping down her head. Yellowpaw was hurt seriously, so why wasn't she reciving any treatment? Silverpaw looked across the clearing to see Yellowpaws mentor Brownfur standing there, stareing at her. The tom padded over to her, lowing his big broad head to look at her in the eyes, "Recieve treatment Yellowpaw. You are seriously injuried on you're head." Yellowpaws eyes dulled with greif, as if she had lost someone important to her, "But Brownfur-," Yellowpaw protested, Brownfur growled. "No buts Yellowpaw. Don't die from the wound. If you want to become a strong warrior listen to you're sister. Shes a medicine cat."

The morning light was bright against Silverpaws tired blue eyes, she had been taking care of Greenpaw all night, he had been sturborn just like Yellowpaw to refuse treatment just to impress his mentor. "Silverpaw, get rest. I'll check on everyone." Rosefur mewed from behind her apprentice. Silverpaw spun around to face the medicine cat, "No I'm okay, I'll help you Rosefur." A purr of amusment rippled through the she-cat, Rosefur was old but she had a lot of happiness in her soul. "You've been working all night, you've allowed me to sleep, now it is you're turn." Silverpaw hadn't wanted to protest with her mentor so respectfully and padded to the medicine den.

**(HOURS PASS) *Sorry, I Just Want To Skip Ahead To This Part In Silverpaw's Destiny.***

Featherleaf was acting as if she hadn't assisted her clan in the theft of the herbs from WinterClan, while Rosefur was speaking to Windheart and her apprentice Leafpetal about their clan and training of Leafpetal. Flowertail had sat down, allowing Graywhisker to talk to Leafpetal alone about their training. "Featherleaf you should get an apprentice." Flowertail mewed. Silverpaw looked at the SummerClan medicine cats eyes, she was angry with what Flowertail had said a moment ealier, "Why?" Featherleaf mewed. Graywhisker had stopped grooming his fur to look at his mentor, Flowertail was the oldest medicine cat of them all, followed by Rosefur, Windheart, and then Featherleaf in age. "Because, you will not stay young forever, when I return home I am retiring. Graywhisker will be a full medicine cat." Flowertail mewed respectfully.

"Sorry, but we begin." Rosefur mewed, as she noticed Featherleaf was becoming angrier. Each medicine cat nodded, and touched the MoonPool, falling asleep quickly. Silverpaw found herself in the clearing she'd been in once before, she was standing infront of all the StarClan cats from the past. They belonged to WinterClan, she smelt a strange scent, it was sweet though. The former leader that had died when Silverpaw was a young kit padded foward, "Juniperstar!" She mewed. His dapple pelt was groomed neatly, and his former deputy before Snowstar, Knickfur stood beside him. Strangely enough there were two cats she hadnt seen before, and didn't carry the scent of WinterClan, SummerClan, SunClan, or SpringClan. Who were they? A blue-gray she-cat with silver around her muzzel padded foward, she dipped her head "My name is Bluestar, of ThunderClan," Bluestar flicked her tail to a pretty tortieshell she-cat to step foward aswell, "And my name is Spottedleaf." _Spottedleaf! This was the cat Rosefur, and Featherleaf had spoken of! _

"Silverpaw, we are of the aticent clan, ThunderClan." Spottedleaf mewed, she knew she was suprising the she-cat with this news. Bluestar had literly handed the converstation over to Spottedleaf for some reason, "Listen. Blood lies in the greenest of pathes, but the brightest of silver will shine as rays of the yellow stars." Spottedleaf mewed, the she-cat licked Silverpaws ears, then stepped back. Bluestar stepped foward, "Bring peace to you're clan, and peace to the forest, ThunderClan, WindClan, ShadowClan, and RiverClan are depending on you." Bluestar licked her head where Spottedleaf had. Silverpaw was shaking, it was cold within this dream, or was it because she had acient warriors depending on her? She awoken with a jolt. Noticing Windheart had already awoken beside Featherleaf, and Leafpetal. Each medicine cat was awake. Rosefur stepped infront of every cat, "Wait." She mewed. She called Silverpaw over, and spoke "I am retiring soon. But, not tonight, nor tomorrow." She looked at Silverpaw proudly.

_Rosefur: I, Rosefur, medicine cat of WinterClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the way of a medicine cat, and with your help she will serve WinterClan for many moons. Silverpaw, do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from clan rivalry between clan and clan, and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?"_

_Silverpaw: "I do."_

_Rosefur: "Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your true name as a medicine cat. Silverpaw, from this moment you will be known as Silverfeather. StarClan honors your courage, and faith."_

_Rosefur rested her muzzel on Silverfeather's head. To return the respect Silverfeather licked her mentors shoulder._


	8. Chapter 8

The two medicine cats had returned home, Snowstar had noticed Silverpaw was acting differently, she seemed. . Stronger. . "Rosefur!" Snowstar called, the medicine cat turned to her apprentice, "Come along Silverfeather." They padded over to meet their clan leader, Snowstar kept her gaze on Silverfeather instead of it being on Rosefur. "Snowstar, my apprentice has recieved her medicine cat name. Silverfeather." The clan leader seemed suprised in the announcment, maybe she hadn't expected Silverfeather to recieve her medicine cat name before her siblings became full warriors of the clan. The she-cat only gave a slight nod to them both, she then flicked her tail she dismissed the cats so she could go check on the elders of the clan. _I hadn't seen this coming. . . _

Fernfoot padded over to her apprentice Larchpaw who was asleep in the light of the sunhigh light, she didn't want to awaken her apprentice so she just licked his ear softly, new had swept around the whole clan about Rosefurs apprentice recieveing her medicine cat name. Silverfeather. If the she-cat was to become a warrior, she would have that beautiful name as a full warrior, and with her fighing ability she'd be a good warrior. Silverfeather could hunt, and fight as good as the senior warrior, Greenpaw really hated that about his sister, but he would soon learn he had to accept her for who she was. Fernfoot had been feeling lonely for a very long time, she hadn't had kits of her own so she didn't know how it felt to raise the kits within her clan, only her clanmates did, including Snowstar herself. She remembered when she was a warrior, Snowstar was Snowflower back then and it was her second day of being a warrior. Snowstar was Fernfoots mentor while she was an apprentice, thats why most cats thought she had been chosen to become the deputy to Snowstar.

"Silverfeather, how will Yellowpaw be?" Brownfur mewed, Fernfoot was sitting next to the medicine cat by this time. She looked at the warrior as he metioned her sister, "She'll be okay." Silverfeather mewed back, the tom nodded and dipped his head to the medicine cat. She flicked her tail to dismiss the tom, and turned to look at Fernfoot. She was pretty happy to be sitting with her clan deputy. She felt more inpowered, no. . . Stronger then what she truely was.


	9. Chapter 9

Rosefur sniffed the air, the clouds were dark gray heavy with the upcoming rain storm sent from StarClan to keep the clans in their camps, instead of fighting one another. The young medicine cat apprentice sighed, knowing her mentor Rosefur wouldn't come inside the den intil the rain came down to earth hard. Silverfeather padded inside the medicine den, gazing at her brother's body laying in a moss nest, the light brown tabby apprentice was fast asleep and looked very peaceful, this was the only time Greenpaw was not bosting about his abilities as a warrior apprentice. _StarClan let him recover. . ._ Silverfeather prayed silently. Something in her mind told her that even she knew Greenpaw may not become a full warrior, would he stay an apprentice? With a sigh Silverfeather padded inside the medicine den, and lay inside her nest. The medicine cat apprentice closed her eyes, and fell inside a deep slumber.

The sweet scent of a StarClan cat she once met in her dreams before, which cat's scent was this? Silverfeather stopped thinking, and sniffed the scent once again, this time two scents filled her nose and it became easier to reconize them both at once, _Bluestar! A-And Spottedleaf!_ The two beautiful StarClan she-cats apeared, padding over to her and licking the medicine cats ears, "You're worried." Bluestar mewed. Spottedleaf glanced into the medicine cats eyes, and continued where Bluestar had stopped, "Greenpaw will not become a full warrior. But, he will be named a warrior." The she-cat seemed sad to tell the younger she-cat the news. It felt as if her pelt was on fire, the eyes of each StarClan warrior gazing at her, _this is my fault! I could have helped and made sure he didn't get injuried like he did... Oh Greenpaw!_ Tears welled inside her eyes, and the she-cat collasped to her belly, breatheing heavily as if she were fighting for breath infront of the warriors. A gray she-cat padded foward, she didn't look friendly unlike other StarClan warriors, the she-cat sat down and put her claw on the bottom of Silverfeathers jaw. "Relaxe kit, stop breatheing so heavily," the she-cat continued "You'll die if you continue this."

Silverfeather calmed down, as she was ordered to do and gazed inside the Stary warriors eyes, "My name is Yellowfang, ThunderClan medicine cat after Spottedleaf." Yellowfang removed her claws from the cat, and stepped back next to a dark gray she-cat with dark eyes, and a ginger flame colored tom with green eyes. "This is Firestar, and Cinderpelt. ThunderClan cats. Listen to Firestar's story." The flame tom padded over and licked her head.

**Firestar: I was once like you Silverfeather. Young, and blamed myself for everything.**

**Silverfeather: How? You're a leader Firestar?**

**Firestar: My rival, Tigerstar who walks in the dark forest now. Caused my apprentice Cinderpaw to never become a warrior becuase she was hit by a monster on the Thunder path. It was meant for Bluestar.**

**Silverfeather: He tried to kill Bluestar? But, how could that be your fault?**

**Firestar: Cinderpaw, is Cinderpelt. She was my first apprentice, my responcibility, and I failed Brindelface when I couldn't protect her daughter. She became Yellowfangs medicine cat apprentice after that.**

**Silverfeather: I see. . . But, I could've saved Greenpaws shoulder, he wont be a warrior!**

**Firestar: It isn't you're fault. You tried.**

**Silverfeather: Y-Yes you're right. . . **

**Firestar: Good. Now, you understand. But, listen. Snowstar is a blind warrior, and yet she is leader, Snowstar will make him a warrior. But he will not hunt, or fight.,**

***Silverfeather awakens from her dream by the pokes of claws that belonged too Greenpaw.***

Her brother flicked his tail toward the medicine den entrance, she could her Snowstar calling a clan meeting at that moment, "Greenpaw come here." she mewed happily. The blind leader waited for his scent to fill her nose, and then continued,

**Snowstar: "I, Snowstar, leader of WinterClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice . He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Greenpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?"**

**Greenpaw: "I do."**

**Snowstar: "Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name, Greenpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Greenstripe. StarClan honors your bravery and wisedom and we welcome you as a full warrior of WinterClan." Snowstar rested her muzzel on Greenstripes head, as he licked her shoulder respectfully.**

**WinterClan: "Greenstripe! Greenstripe!"**


End file.
